Choices
by Ashuri009
Summary: Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki and given only two options. Join them and assure Naruto's survival of refuse and be forced to watch him be killed. Pein/Saku eventual Lemon Rated M for sexual situations and foul language.
1. Captured

Well I dont own Naruto so damn......

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nothing could have prepared Tsunade for the next words that left Anko's lips. Words that made her blood run cold.

" Haruno Sakura, has been captured by the Akatsuki."

"What?!" she demanded her fists slaming against the hard oak desk, causing small hairline cracks to appear in its surface.

Anko flinched slightly and with the training of a shinobi she repeated the words.

" Haruno Sakura, has been captured by the Akatsuki."

Tsunade growled and looked into the dull brown eyes of the Special Jounin.

" THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU FOOLS BEGAN LOOKING FOR HER?"

The two other Jounin in the room flinched, and murmured a quick.

" Gomenasai Hokage-sama"

" OH YOU WILL BE SORRY IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER!"

Scrambling the Jounin dashed from the room their chakras dispelling rapidly as they began the long search.

Sighing Tsunade sat back at her desk and buried her head in her hands, sobs causing her shoulders to shake.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Darkness surrounded Sakura, along with the nauseating stench of decay and stagnant water. Somewhere in the darkness the sound of muffled voices reached her ears.

Curling her fingers she wasn't surprised to find her wrists were bound above her head, aside from that she could find no signs of injuries.

But the dull throb in the back of her head told her one thing... she had been druged.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she screeched causing the voices outside to stop.

The sound of metal screaming against stone reached her ears and blinding light to stream into the room.

"Hey she's awake, hmm"

" I think we gathered that idiot.."

"Sasori no danna! Im not an Idiot, un!"

A tall blond male walked in the room and calmly picked her up slinging her over his shoulder, causing a squeak of protest to pass from her lips.

An amused chuckle reached her ears and she whipped her head up, a sneer planting itself on her lips as she sent a chilling glare at a red headed man.

Gasping she pointed at him.

" You...but I... Chiyo... we...how the Hell are you ALIVE?! Your body was destroyed and and..... owww my head hurts..." she wailed.

Sasori rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Your point?" he asked.

She scowled and tried to cross her arms.

From the shadows a man with an appearance that was anything short of God like, in her opinion stepped out. His grey ringed eyes sparkling in amusement as he looked at her.

" Sakura..... I have an offer you simply can not refuse.." His voice was velvety smooth, with a slight mocking edge.

"Join the Akatsuki.... and we leave Naruto-Kun alone.."

She glared at him and growled.

"If I refuse?" she demanded.

" Ah.... the answer to that is rather simple...." He smirked causing a chill to pass up her spine.

"We kill him... and force you to watch."

Cliff hanger... well read and review!


	2. Wait WHAT!

Heres chapter two

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Previously

_" Sakura..... I have an offer you simply can not refuse.." His voice was velvety smooth, with a slight mocking edge._

_"Join the Akatsuki.... and we leave Naruto-Kun alone.."_

_She glared at him and growled._

_"If I refuse?" she demanded._

_" Ah.... the awnser to that is rather simple...." He smirked causing a chill to pass up her spine._

_"We kill him... and force you to watch."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

She gaped at him her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"W....what ?" she demanded, her voice coming out weaker than she had intended for it to.

" Either you join us or, we kill the Kyuubi while you are forced to watch." He responded again, that annoying tone of someone explaining something simple to a child had become present in his voice.

She growled and clenched her fist, contemplating what she should do.

Join and save the life of her best friend.

Or refuse and condemn him to an excruciating death.

Sighing her shoulders slumped in defeat.

" Fine..... I'll join... but only because its to save Naruto.."

A taunting smirk came to rest on the mans pierced lip.

" Good girl.." he remarked taking a step forward and brushing his fingers against the pale exposed skin.

An involuntarily shiver passed up her spine, causing the man to chuckle.

Gathering her bearings she spoke.

" Just who are you..."

A chilling look over took the man's previously calm, and if not somewhat pleasant mocking features.

" I am nothing, and yet I am everything... I am the reason respectable men don't commit murder, rape, and other such atrocity's..... Haruno Sakura... I am God... But you may call me Pein."

Sakura gaped at him once more, only before she became aware of the fact her appearance was akin to that of a fish out of water.

Her cheeks became flushed pink and her emerald hued eyes sparkled with embarrassment.

Whilst ringed scarlet ones gleamed in amusement.

" Well.... that's a bit of a way to introduce your self..." she muttered looking down.

Suddenly a loud annucation caused her to jump.

" WHAT THE FUCK KAKUZU?! I NEEDED THAT FOR MY RITUAL.... JASHIN WILL SMITE ME IF I DON'T....."

" Shut up Hidan..."

"FUCK YOU KAKU..."

The loud crack of flesh on flesh made Pein roll his eyes in annoyance as in one fluid motion he turned glaring at the source of the outburst.

" If the two of you do not shut up, I will see to it that BOTH of you are punished." The threat in his voice was an icy promise.

Both men quickly stopped arguing and looked over.

Turning Pein offered her an apologetic look before handing her a kunai.

" Now then... all we need for you to do is slash through your head band... its a binding contract, and mind you if you ever try to leave."

" I know..... I'll be forced to watch Naruto be killed." she said uniting her head band.

The sound of metal on metal screeched through the room, echoing off the walls.

" Not only that... but afterwords you will be killed yourself"

"Wait....WHAT?!" she shrieked.

He smirked.

"I believe I made myself perfectly clear, princess."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Naruto glared at Tsunade raw anger flaring in in his eyes.

" What do you mean I don't get to help look for Sakura-Chan?! Those bastards are probably going to rape her!"

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

" Use your brains Naruto.... that's exactly what the Akatsuki wants, is for you to be foolish and run in there without assessing the possibility you could be KILLED!" she yelled her face reddening with anger.

"You think I don't know what danger that Sakura is in?! Do you take me for a FOOL?!"

Naruto shrunk back his cerulen eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

A growl of annoyance passed from Tsunade's lips and she rubbed the bridge of her nose a migraine already beginning to form.

"Listen Naruto, I know you want to get her back.... I do to... but we don't have a plan yet..."

He clenched his fists long claws digging into the palms of his hands his eyes having taken on a demonic shade of red, when he spoke his voice came out in a growl.

" You don't.... have.... a plan..."

Tsunade winced when the sound of the slamming door reached her ears. Slumping forward her head slammed against the desk, a resounding crack echoing in the room.

" Ow..... damnit.... I need a drink..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

And there we go ^_^; well review and let me know if i should continue


	3. Innocence lost

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_"Listen Naruto, I know you want to get her back.... I do to... but we dont have a plan yet..."_

_He clenched his fists long claws digging into the palms of his hands his eyes having taken on a demonic shade of red, when he spoke his voice came out in a growl._

_" You dont.... have.... a plan..."_

_Tsunade winced when the sound of the slamming door reached her ears. Slumping forward her head slammed against the desk, a resounding crack echoing in the room._

_" Ow..... damnit.... I need a drink..."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pein waved his hand dismissively and looked over at the other males in the room, then back to Sakura.

"I'll let them fight over whose room you sleep in.." he remarked nonchalantly a smirk gracing his features before he vanished.

Her jaw droped and she screeched causing one Hidan to look up.

"Shut the fuck up you Jashin damned whore"

A dangerous look came across Sakura's face and she menacingly cracked her knuckles causing most of the males to back up, as they felt the murderous chakra rolling off her in waves.

But alas Hidan was not one keen on self preservation, and continued to run his mouth.

"I mean seriously... you're probably so fucking loose that you'd fuck anything with a dick.."

"Uh Hidan,it would probably be a good idea to shut up, un"

Turning he smirked mockingly.

" What.. its not like the fuckin wall flower can.."

He was cut off by Sakuras fist conecting to the side of his face, which sent him flying into a wall.

"Oww.... stupid fuckin...."

She was in front of him in an instant her eyes narrowed and her hand griping his wrist, her thumb resting at the base of his thumb, a slight smirk on her lips.

" Right now, my finger rests above a very important bone to the function of your hand... it's known as the scaphoid, all I need to do is apply some pressure and _crack_ you will be out of the job for a few months.. so I'm begging you... call me a bitch again.. and see what happens."

Hidan smirked, the girl really wouldn't injure him would she?

"Bitch"

A loud resounding crack echoed in the room followed by.

" YOU LITTLE FUCKIN CUNT!!!"

She growled and hissed lowly in his ear.

" How bout I break the other one."

Hidan snarled and clenched his injured hand yelping.

" OWWWW FUCK!!!"

Turning on her heal she looked at the others.

A smirk was planted on the lips of Kakuzu.

" Well, despide the fact you incapacitated my partner.... you'll be staying with us.."

She snarled lightly and exhaled through her nose.

" Fine but so help me if you try anything..."

" Relax... I don't swing that way, unless you want me to."

" HELL NO!"

A chuckle passed his lips and he shrugged.

" I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS WOMAN! MARK MY FUCKING WORDS!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As the weeks went by, Sakura was slowly becoming accustomed to her new life.

However she found the sensation of danger and adventure that was present on a daily biases. Addicting, and appealing in its own sort of way.

Brushing a few locks of hair from her eyes, she ran her fingers across the cool metal of what had once been and unmarked symbol of her village, one she had worn with pride.

But now the deep slash across it screamed at her, calling her a traitor, and even worse a murderer. A sharp pang in the back of her eyes told her that tears were threatening to spill over and she cursed lightly as she stood up.

" Damn... stupid emotions..." she grumbled , not yet having noticed the chakra that entered the room.

But she became all to aware of it as she was quickly pinned to the bed the grip tight around her wrists digging roughly into her skin, causing small crescent shaped marks into the tender flesh.

A pained gasp elected from her throat as she felt something slicing up the thin mesh shirt, causing her small breasts to fall out the sensitive buds of her nipples hardening, while a knee pressed against the crotch of her shorts.

A low chuckle sounded in her ear followed by the stench of alcohol.

" Time to pay up bitch..."

A rough hand yanked the small shorts off and two fingers snaked their way into the white cotton panties.

" Get off me asshole..." she snarled her eyes shimmering fiercely as they locked onto a pair of dark amethyst shaded ones.

Another chuckle followed by a light nip caused her to yelp and thrash as two fingers roughly fondled her pressing into her, only to be met by resistance.

" Ahhhh so you're a virgin eh...... mmmm yes I'll have lots of fun with you..."

" Bastard get off of me or I'll scream!"

" Scream, and I'll slice that pretty little throat of yours."

She nearly gagged when she felt something hot being placed at her lips, and tried to pull back. Only to have her hair roughly grabbed and her head jerked forward.

" Come on....suck it..... if you bite me... I'll fuckin kill you"

"Hidan sama.....whats the mmph!"

Her eyes widend as her roughly slammed his member in her mouth, grazing the back of her throat and hitting her gag reflex. Her first instinct was to bite, but she remembered his threat. So she opted for remaining still, only to have her head pulled back by her hair.

" Come on bitch... suck it!"

Once more her head was roughly slammed forward and moved back and forth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

" Damnit .... s...stop.." she groaned out only to become aware that her wrists were being bound above her head.

" N....no! fucking stop it!...I said stop!"

Hidan smirked and lowered his face to hers and whispered in her ear.

" Not a chance...bitch.... this is payback for my wrist..."

He clamped his teeth down roughly tearing flesh, as his mouth began to fill with her blood he gave a low guttural moan.

A strangled sob passed from her lips as his hands moved to the curve of his breasts where his fingers roughly tugged at the nipples, changing them from small brown nubs to blood filled rosy shaded points.

His fingers began thrusting in and out of her once more and a satisfied smirk danced on his lips as he whispered crudely.

" Your gettin wet.... is this turning you on...I bet it is.."

She glared at him and spat back.

"Fuck you!"

The smirk on his lips made her instantly regret those words, as he silkily purred in her ear.

"Oh I plan on it blossom...."

With out warning he removed his fingers with a loud plop and roughly thrust into her, tearing away the thin barrier of her innocence.

Rough thrusts each one causing her to yelp as it impacted with her pelvis with bruising force.

Hidan moaned loudly and bit sharply on her lip, drawing blood. Causing his thrusts to become more wild and erratic.

After what seemed to be hours he thrust in her one final time and emptied his load. With a evil glint in his eyes he grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look up, and placed a kunai against her throat.

"If you tell anyone of this...... I'll sacrifice you" he hissed, before slicing the bindings and pulling his pants up.

She barely heard the door shut before she rushed into the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach in the porcelain basin.

She felt completely tainted, utterly alone, and disgusted that she couldn't have fought him off.

As tears trailed down her cheeks she buried her face against her knees and whimpered to the silence.

" I.. have to get out o..of here..."

At the end of those words.

The world faded to black.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Review


End file.
